


i missed your skin (when you were east)

by scoutishere



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Possession, also they're both trans fight me, and it's a good time, possession kink???, so he consensually possesses her and gets her off, uh.... Barry and lup both miss sex when barry dies early in a cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutishere/pseuds/scoutishere
Summary: “You know how we possess each others’ bodies sometimes, so we can feel things when we miss it after dying? Like when you want to eat something, or or I want to just feel grounded for a while?” he breathes out, and Lup gulps.She can kind of see where this is going, and it’s… different. She’s never opposed to experimentation, though. Yet, the feeling of having Barry possessing her body is an intense one, she remembers, and it’s been a few years since they’ve had to do it. She’s possessed his body as well, combining her lich form with Barry’s, and squeezing her soul next to his in his body. It’s always been an intense thing used for innocuous reasons, like the tiredness Barry feels in his lich form for not sleeping as a former human, or when Lup craves eating good, flavorful food. But the possibilities to use this for something more is making Lup’s bottom lip tremble.Or, that time when Barry just really wanted to get Lup off, but couldn't touch her in his lich form.





	i missed your skin (when you were east)

It’s the morning in the world with 3 suns, and it’s blistering hot. 

The starblaster has air conditioning, sure. But no technology that existed on their home planet knew of or came close to giving comfort in the blistering heat of this world’s environment. 

It’s basically a desert out here, the landscape orange and red and brown for miles on end. The harshness of it is certainly dangerous: Barry had tried to go out to study the local flora in an attempt to find out more about the environment here, but had ended up going too long without water, and his lich form floated back to the Starblaster, cursing the dehydration he had just endured, and died from. There is civilization, as Magnus and Merle found while exploring (more carefully after their friend’s death), but they live underground, because the land surface of this world is too harsh for living. They were able to find the light of creation fairly easily this cycle after creating an alliance with that civilization, so most of them are just constantly trying to research and improve while enduring the humid, beating suns and the climate they create. There isn’t a way to park the Starblaster in the shade of anything, so most often by the middle of the day, the ship begins to heat up like a microwave. 

Lup, restless and heated under a thin sheet on her bed, wakes up with sweat covering her face. She sighs frustratedly. Her body temperature is naturally warmer than most, and warmth of this planet, even in the morning, makes her feel like she can’t get a good breath in. Of course, there is magic to sustain temperatures and bodily feelings, but Taako and her have done the most this cycle to try and keep everyone cool, using up most of their energy each day on attempting to prevent what happened to Barry to happen to anyone else. 

Wearily, her eyes crack open, and she almost immediately sees Barry, floating in his lich form lazily, leaned back in the cozy chair near her bedside. He hums in appreciation of seeing that she is awake. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he murmurs, putting down the book he was reading on the nightstand. 

Although she feels gross, she manages a weak smile to her lover, feeling herself soften. “Hey. How long’ve you been here?” 

“Few hours,” Barry states simply, and Lup wishes she could reach out and touch him, feel his hair between her fingers and his skin on hers. “I just watched you sleep for a little while, and then read. You’ve been restless. Moving around a ton. I wanted to touch you, comfort you, get your hair out of your face or something. Makes my hands itch,” he says, a little breathlessly, which makes Lup’s face feel a little more heated. His breathing echoes in her ears, weightless and feathery, and she aches for his touch. She’s craving his human hands, the big, broad palms that would rub her back, the careful fingers, the calloused touch.

Seeing her close her eyes in frustration is enough for him to float towards the bed, sitting on the top of the sheets near to her. Although she misses his weight, she smiles at his presence and closeness. Her hand darts out to connect with his hand, and she feels a familiar warmth and tingling as her hand touches his lich form. It’s fuzzy and familiar, but she wants more. “Barry,” she sighs, and although she can’t read his expression well, she knows he’s concerned for her, watching her intently. 

“What can I do, Lup? I want to… I want…” he seems almost desperate to touch her, inching closer and closer and making sweat pool in the crook of her knees. She untangles herself from her sheets, and sits up in bed. Between her legs, she aches, missing Barry’s touch and barely getting any time to get off recently. By the time she’s in bed, she’s usually too exhausted to do anything, and besides, it wouldn’t be as good as Barry’s touch. 

Smiling, she turns Barry’s lich hand over in her hands, feeling it tingle and the heat of his form extending up her arm. “I want you too, Bar,” she responds sweetly, kissing the space just above his hand, above his billowing red robes. 

It seems as if Barry’s expression darkens, and Lup can feel the heat waves of energy exude from his billowing form. It’s making the room even hotter, but somehow she likes the way it feels: it’s not a wet heat, like the sweltering temperature that makes the Starblaster feel like a sauna, but it’s a dry heat, that electrifies her skin and makes her shiver all over. “I want to try something,” he says, and by the deep, gruffness in his voice, Lup knows he’s serious, and it makes her clench her legs together, bracing herself against the bed. 

“You know how we possess each others’ bodies sometimes, so we can feel things when we miss it after dying? Like when you want to eat something, or I want to just feel grounded for a while?” he breathes out, and Lup gulps. 

She can kind of see where this is going, and it’s… different. She’s never opposed to experimentation, though. Yet, the feeling of having Barry possessing her body is an intense one, she remembers, and it’s been a few years since they’ve had to do it. She’s possessed his body as well, combining her lich form with Barry’s, and squeezing her soul next to his in his body. It’s always been an intense thing used for innocuous reasons, like the tiredness Barry feels in his lich form for not sleeping, or when Lup craves eating good, flavorful food. But the possibilities to use this for something more is making Lup’s bottom lip tremble. 

She thinks Barry sees her face quiver because he floats forward towards her, ghosting a lich-hand over her mouth, making her mouth ache and tingle, but stop shaking. She thinks he sees an expression of a smirk take over his features. “Do you want that, Lup?” 

For a minute, Lup thinks sincerely whether she wants that or not. It’s certainly new. She is not sure how this will transfer to her feelings of sexuality, because she knows that when her body is possessed by Barry’s soul, the control of her body is passed back and forth willingly between her and Barry. Sometimes, in that state, her body is controlled by her, but mostly by her lover, and being able to communicate within her mind to Barry when she doesn’t have control over her limbs. But it usually didn’t matter, because they’re eating Taako’s stew of the night or sleeping on their bed. But she craves Barry more than she has in a long time, and aches to be close to him. So… “Yes,” she decides, nodding her head. “But you have to be careful and listen to me if I say stop, please,” she adds on, reminding her lover of her limits.

In front of her, Barry nods enthusiastically and sincerely, and he brings her hand up to his face in a kissing motion. She smiles at his sweetness. “You ready?” he asks, and she nods, and then, her vision goes red, only for a moment. 

And then she feels Barry, in her, next to her, making space within her body as her soul shrinks back and he joins the mix, settling into her body comfortably. It always feels jarring at first, a bit claustrophobic, and she was warm already, so now she’s even warmer, and her body sweats with a sudden recognition of two humans’ worth of temperature. Barry hums from her mouth, testing out his ability to use his voice, and it comes out of her deeper than her voice can reach, and she feels again the strange sensation of someone occupying her own body. From her mouth, she hears Barry’s voice before she feels it leave her lips: “Are you good, Lup?” 

“Yes,” she gets out, and it’s her voice again, higher than she remembers. Maybe she’s just nervous. 

“Color?” 

She thinks for a moment before she remembers. It’s been a while since they used green-go, yellow-wait, red-stop. “Green.”

Her own hands sweep over her half-undressed form with Barry’s will, his firm touch affecting her arms in a gentle way, and it almost feels like when she’s with Barry in his human form, and he’s guiding her arms, but he’s even closer, inside of her very being. Her arms slide over her hips and over her stomach, resting just below her breasts. She shivers, even if she is hotter than ever; because she can feel Barry’s lust beneath her skin, lighting her up from the inside. She feels her lips part in a sigh from Barry’s soul, coming out almost as a moan. “I missed the feeling of your skin, Lup,” he breathes out, and continues to sweep her hands over her body. She’s trembling, because the feeling is almost overwhelming. 

“B-Barry,” she gets out, her voice a bit horse, and breathy like a prayer. It feels good to have him inside of her, but the feelings and emotions are much stronger than usual, and she can just feel her and Barry’s souls switching control of her body back and forth by the second. She gives in, and gives him everything, drawing back into her mind and letting him do anything to her, because she loves him, and she wants him more than anything. 

Her own hands, controlled by Barry’s movements, catches on her loose-fitting tank top. It’s a soft, thin, one, and she can see and feel that her nipples are hard, visible through the fabric. Her long, elven fingers come up to ghost over her own nipples through the shirt, emitting a slight gasp as she does. It almost feels like when she sits between Barry’s legs, her back to his chest, and his legs hook around hers and spreads them, and he guides her arms for her to touch herself. 

Lup wouldn’t ever say it out loud to anyone else (she has pride, of course) but she loves when Barry takes control. She’s usually the one to guide them in sexual activities, as Barry is more given to submission, and she adores that as well: she would kiss his thighs until he begged, and eat him out until he’d cum multiple times. But she loves these moments as well: when she can feel the attraction radiate from Barry’s skin, and see that dark look in his eyes as he fucks her hard, makes her feel good. He is tireless in his taking care of her, making sure she is absolutely shaking with pleasure each time. 

Her body sits up with Barry’s will, just a bit, to strip off her tank top and shimmy out of her panties. A wave of heat spreads from the pit of her stomach to her fingertips as her length rubs lightly against the soft, sweat-damp bed sheets, and she shivers a bit, looking down at her clit. It’s red and aching, glistening with her slick at the head. Before she can even think to say anything or do anything, Barry’s voice escapes her lips: “So pretty, baby,” and the rumble of his words feels deep and delicious on her tongue. 

She can’t help but gasp when Barry directs her hand to reach out and wrap around her clit, and slower than she would do it, and in a manner that is so very Barry, her hand gently gives her a few tugs, loosely rubbing her and giving the echo of pleasure. She wants more, and whines out for it, but Barry continues the tortuous movements, flicking her wrist as he goes. 

Straining, Lup arches her back, thrusting her hips into her hand as sweat continues to weep freely from her pores and her mouth stays open in a pant. It’s too much teasing, but she needs more - and she knows that Barry knows exactly what she wants. There’s no point in saying it, because her entire being is exuding want, her soul begging his for more, more, more, and Barry’s patient, slow-paced love is making her wait. 

But she feels her hand slow even more, and her arm is stretching down, down, and she feels her lips move as Barry casts a mid-level, simple cantrip to cover her fingers with a sticky, clear substance. Her eyes roll back in anticipation, just waiting for the sensation to come. 

She feels so close to him like this, and cannot believe they have waited to try this particular idea of Barry’s. All those nights she would fall asleep aching, prefering to dream about her lover to the prospect of settling her arousal with her own hand, because it’s just sad and leaves her feeling empty. Sure, like this, she can’t feel Barry’s skin, can’t see his face. But she feels so incredibly close and intimate with him, her very soul nestled next to him within one vessel, and her control completely given up to her lover. She wants to feel good, and Barry wants to make her feel good. 

A gasp escapes her chapped lips as her fingers circle over her sensitive entrance gently. Barry goes slow, slower than she ever goes with herself, because he’s a gentleman, and always ensures she feels good. Sometimes, too, he likes to take his time with her, making her beg for him to go faster, making her sit on the edge of pleasure for hours on end. The thought of him pounding into her with a strap on slowly, pressing deep inside of her until she cries for him to go faster, is enough to make her legs jerk inwardly with the memories of pleasure. She’s practically shaking as he presses a single of her fingers, her pointer, into her hole, slowly, slowly. A bead of sweat drips from her forehead down the side of her face as her mouth opens in ecstasy. 

Before long instead of one finger slowly dipping inside of her and curling carefully, it’s two, because she knows that Barry knows she likes the stretch, the slight burn. But he’s being careful, slowly pumping her fingers in a steady, slow rhythm in and out, spreading her out with the gentleness only Barry Bluejeans could have. She can almost feel his calloused fingers on her arms, his fuzzy arm hair grazing her skin, and if she closes her eyes, she can see his face, blossoming with pleasure, his mouth dropping open in a moan. She spreads her legs wider and pushes her hips against her hand, crying out. 

Through her mouth, Barry hums slightly. He murmurs, “let me take care of you,” and she does, her body falling limp to his direction, allowing him to insert another finger into her, pumping them in and out of her body, making her clit twitch with the movements. After he establishes a steady rhythm in and out, he again murmurs a cantrip to coat his other hand in the smooth, sticky lube, and her other hand wraps around her clit, and this time it’s a tight, good grip, making her arch her back and yelp out with the sudden contact. At the same time, Barry crooks her fingers, curling them inward and against her inner walls, grazing the sensitive spot inside of her. 

She can feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach, heat that has been there ever since she woke up, heat that has been building for the past few months without steady contact from her partner, the culmination of neediness and loneliness and aching for Barry’s familiar touch. Before she can give a warning, her hips are jerking up, and she’s cumming, her clit straining against her own hand, Barry keeping it steady and continuing to jerk her as her orgasm washes over her. Her slick coats her stomach, pooling in the space between her hips and up her chest. Carefully and slowly, after she is completely spent, Barry removes her fingers from her hole. As she collapses against the bed, Barry letting her take back control, she exhales and inhales with vigor, feeling as if the wave of pleasure overtook her body and knocked the air out of her as it very well could have. 

Barry takes control for only a second to lean towards their nightstand, grabbing two tissues and cleaning the mess from her chest. In her mind, she thanks him, wondering how she got so lucky to be with him.

As he allows her to slump back against her bed, she sighs comfortably, relaxed against her bed with her lover so close to her. 

“How was that?” Barry says from her lips, and he sounds nervous, unsure. “I mean, it felt amazing for me to be able to be so close to you and almost like I was touching you, but from the inside, but if it wasn’t good for you, please tell me. I just… I just want to make you feel good, Lup.” 

She almost laughs. She wishes he was in his human form in front of her so she could hug him, or maybe smack him. “Of course I liked it, nerd. It felt incredible. I missed you so much,” she says weakly, and she can feel Barry realize how exhausted and spent she is. 

“I-I can get out, of course, and just let you sleep or relax or get on with your day. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” he says, and she can feel that he’s serious, and that he doesn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. What he does not understand is how good it feels for Lup to have him so close to her, their souls nestled beside each other within her. 

Lup smiles, her head falling back against the pillow. “Barry Bluejeans, I swear to god, if you leave my body, I’m divorcing you,” 

“I didn’t know we were married, Lup,” he quips back, smiling through his partner’s lips. 

Lup’s eyebrows furrow. “It’s preemptive, Bar. I’ll get married to you, and then divorce you, just to get you back for leaving me alone and not giving me soul cuddles.” 

In any other person, Barry would take this as a joke, but with Lup, he’s not so sure. And, of course, he would love to stay near her as long as possible. So as Lup turns her body to switch off the nightstand’s lamp, and lays on her side comfortably, Barry allows himself to relax inside of Lup’s body, holding her soul close to his.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and Had To Write It because oh my god 
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it comments are so special!!!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ barrytaz.tumblr.com !


End file.
